The invention relates to an air gap adjustment for an electromagnetic clutch and, more particularly, provides an adjustable connection between a clutch shaft and an armature assembly enabling precise axial adjustment of the armature assembly to obtain a precise air gap between the armature plate and the magnetic pole face of the clutch inner body.